gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ross Mathews
Ross Mathews (born September 24, 1979) is an American television personality who first rose to fame with his first role as an intern, and later, for The Tonight Show with Jay Leno for which he was known as "Ross the Intern". Early Career Mathews has since gone on to more numerous tv appearances, including Celebrity Fit Club, The Insider and as a weekly regular panelist on Chelsea Lately. Mathews was born and raised in Mount Vermont, Washington and is a graduate of the University of La Verne, California. He was a communications major. and a successful speech and debate competitor. Mathews began as an intern behind the scenes on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. From December 2001, he covered movie premieres, the Academy Awards, two different Winter Olympic Games and other events. Mathews has contributed commentry to the E! networks various 101... specials and appears as a weekly panelists on E's late night talk show Chelsea Lately. He appeared on the fifth season of VH1's reality show Celebrity Fit Club during the course of the show, which premieredin April 2007, Mathews lost more than 40 lbs. and helped his team wn the grand prize. Mathews was a guest host on The View (July 17, 2007) as he was one of the very few men to dit on the panel. Former co-host Rosie O'Donnell was Mathews' mentor (according to the Celebrity Fit Club finale). Mathews appeared as a celebrity mob member on seven episodes of the hit NBC primetime game show 1 vs. 100 in early 2008 (hosted by Bob Saget) with his winnings going to an animal adoption charity. Since 2011, Mathews has appeared multiple times in a guest role on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives as Chris. In 2009, Mathews was a contributing correspondent on The Insider and has also even hosted a web show with The Insider called Inside Dish with Ross Mathews where he took his viewers behind the scenes as an "outsider" in Hollywood. Career "Inside Dish" became the official online web shows for CBS's Big Brother and The Amazing Race. Also in 2009, Mathews co-hosted GSN's Big Saturday Night a weekly three-hour live game show. His other 2009 appearances included The Howard Stern Show and The 2009 Game Show Awards with Diane Mizota. In 2010, Mathews joined the E! Network's red carpet team filling in for Ryan Seacrest as co-host along with Giuliana Rancic for E! Live From the Red Carpet coverage of "the 2011 Screen Actors Guild (SAG) Awards", "The 2010 Emmy Awards", "The 2011 Golden Globe Awards" and "the 2011 Academy Awards". In January 2011, Mathews starred in a pilot he also produced and co-wrote alongside fellow Chelsea Lately" ''roundtable regular Heather McDonald titled ''Love or Hate for the E! Network that was executive produced by Chelsea Handler and her company Borderline Amazing Productions. Mathews appeares in the E! Network's mockumentry series After Lately, a show about a behind the scenes of Chelsea Lately. On September 9, 2011 it was mentioned by Jay Leno that Ross Mathews had moved on from The Tonight Show. However, since then Mathews has appeared in various segments such as the Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda skit on the December 14, 2011 episode. Mathews has also appeared in the fourth episode of the Bravo series Interior Therapy with Jeff Lewis for which Lewis redesigns his and his boyfriend's garage. On May 7, 2013; Mathews released a book called Man Up! Tales of My Delusional Self-Confidence. Mathews will be hosting his own interactive talk show for the E! Network called Hello Ross beginning in late 2013. Mathews is openly gay and has been in a relationship with his boyfriend stylist named Salvador Camarena since 2008. Shows hosted *''Big Saturday Night'' *''Knock Knock Live'' Shows appeared *''Celebrity Fit Club'' *''1 vs 100'' *''The 2009 Game Show Awards'' *''Celebrity Name Game'' *''To Tell the Truth'' *''Celebrity Family Feud'' *''Celebrity Big Brother'' Link Official Website Category:Hosts Category:People Category:Contestants Category:1979 Births